The present invention relates to improvements in and relating to an outside door handle assembly, especially adapted for use on automotive vehicles. The handle proper or arm of such outside door handle assembly is connected mechanically through a rather long rod with the door latch operating mechanism in such a way that when the door handle is raised manually upwards against spring action, the door latch is released, as is well knwon among those skilled in the art. When the operator releases his hand from the door handle, the handle is returned from the upper raised service position to the lower regular off-service position automatically by spring action.
In the conventional art, the mechanical pivotable connection of the door handle with the door latch operating rod must be carried out through rod-end bending, rod-end press-out or the like, for the purpose of unintentional slip-out disengagement of the rod from the door handle assembly while the latter is in service. However, such fabrication is troublesome and uneconomical on the production line.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide an improved outside door handle assembly with a highly convenient and well-functional rod-handle pivot connection to be assembled in a specifically selected push-in and turning mode, requiring no mechanical fabrication work on site.
This and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the description progresses with reference to the accompanying drawings.